Come to My Window
by Geoduck
Summary: Hand Maid May - It's Valentine's Day, and Kasumi wants to give the first and best present to Kazuya, if she can only get over her nervousness.


Bad Ideas Gone Wrong Productions presents

Come to my Window

A Hand Maid May fanfiction by Geoduck

---

For once, all was calm at Kasumi House. A temporary state, to be sure.

Kasumi looked out the window. "I wish it were warmer...but at least it's not raining."

She knew that nervousness was irrelevant. Everything was ready. Every contingency was planned. Time was of the essence, but there was nothing to fear: only victory lay ahead...she hoped.

Kasumi looked at the clock. 12:20 AM. Seven or eight hours from now, Kazuya was going to be besieged with presents from all those cyberdolls...and probably, half the girls at his university, too.

She smiled. But, this year, her gift would be both the first and the most memorable. By far.

She waited. She had to wait until he was done. If anything held true about Kazuya, it was that nothing existed for him outside of the task at hand. Tonight, he was obviously hard at work on Ikariya's latest upgrade. Kasumi could have sworn that Kazuya had surpassed all limits of squid android technology long ago, but nevertheless, the young man pressed onward.

But he wouldn't work **all** night long. He had fallen into a fairly regular routine. Sometime between 12:15 and 12:45 he'd quit for the night. And the few minutes between the time he quit work and the time he went to bed was Kasumi's big opportunity.

This was the only night it could happen. Besides the fact that tomorrow it would no longer be Valentine's Day, there was also no way she would be able to convince Rena to sleep over at May and Kei's apartment for **two** nights in a row without creating some sort of suspicion.

She checked one more time. All of the lights in the other apartments were off. That had been her one worry, and the one area she had no control over. But for once, luck was with her: the only rooms radiating light belong to Kazuya...and her.

She kept watching him with the intensity of a samurai warrior of old. Suddenly, he stretched. `He's done! Almost time...' Kasumi almost panicked at the thought of what she was about to do, but through sheer force of will, forced those anxieties away.

He walked out of sight of the window, as usual. Kasumi knew he was brushing his teeth as he always did at this time.

"Now he's walking back...turning off his computer monitor...turning off his room light...and looking out the window...Showtime!"

He saw her. He tentatively waved...but noticed that she was not smiling cheerily at him, as per usual. Her facial expression was far more smoldering.

She danced. She danced slowly, hypnotically. Not to the beat of any music (she dared not wake anyone else up), except for the music in her head.

Catching a glimpse of him through a corner of her eye, she was gratified to see him spellbound, his hands at his side, the toothbrush hanging limply out of the side of his mouth.

She started tugging off her top, then threw it on the floor. She pushed her skirt down and danced in her underwear. `I guess I could have done that a little sexier, but this is hard enough as is.'

It was obviously good enough for Kazuya, who had not moved an inch.

Smiling coquettishly, she wrapped herself in one of her curtains, as he had done numerous times before. Covered by her window coverings, she quickly pulled off her bra and panties and waved them at Kazuya. Not that she needed to wave them: his attention could not have been any more fully concentrated on her.

She quickly tied on her custom-sewed items that she had worked so hard on. `It's hard to do this without looking. But nothing worthwhile was ever easy.' Finally done, she stepped out from behind the curtain.

Kazuya's momentary disappointment that Kasumi was, in fact, not naked was instantly replaced by intense interest in what she was wearing. Two oversized red satin hearts. One on top, covering about as much of her chest as a tube top would, and one below, about the same size as a pair of gym shorts. The hearts were held on only by strings tied in extravagant loops on her back.

Kasumi turned around for a moment, to give Kazuya a brief view of the strings, as well as the knowledge that in fact, those two hearts were all she was wearing.

Then, finally...she turned her light off.

She could almost hear him howling with frustration at that...until he noticed it.

Just after she turned her lights off, she had opened her window.

She waited. "He'll debate with himself..then he'll come over, right?"

A few moments of silence made her nervous that she had failed.

Then she heard it. The telltale sounds of Kazuya crossing the ladder. She smiled in victory and relief.

He climbed through her window into the room.

"Say, Kazuya...can you close the window after you? It's so cold in here. I need something to warm me up."

He did.

* * *

The cold night was followed by a much warmer, sunnier morning. Kasumi smiled as she stretched lazily. Yes, Kazuya had left early. He was a responsible young man, and he had classes to go to. But as he left, there was an understanding, if unspoken: that would not be his last trip across the ladder.

There was a brief knock at her front door. Not expecting anyone, Kasumi quickly threw on a long shirt and shorts to go answer, but was too late to find anyone there. Only an envelope. An envelope obviously stuffed with money.

Kasumi boggled. "This...this is half a million yen! But who..." The "who" became obvious when she saw a note slipped in with the money. "Here's some of the back rent. Enjoyed the show. Shikishima." Kasumi's emotions ran an amusing medium between rage and horror.

The phone ringing was a happy interruption to her turbulent thoughts. At least until... "Hello?"

"Yeah, Miss Tani? This is Kisaragi, from the apartments. Say, would you mind loaning that heart outfit of yours to Rena-chan sometime? I'd really like to see... "

*CLICK*

"That...that PERVERT saw me? No...way...No FREAKING way..."

She heard the somewhat distant voices of the cyberdolls.

"Wow! I wanna dance like that, don't you think that would be cool, Ikariya?"

"Dance! Dance! Dance!"

"But dancing...is it random movements, or is it some established pattern...or perhaps a combination of both? I'll have to process that for awhile...HMMMMMMMMM..."

"My dancing will be great, just as long as I do my best!"

"Ara ara ara...oro?"

Kasumi hyperventilated some more.

Okay...okay...she was publicly humiliated...in front of her tenants and her friends...but it's not ALL bad, right?

She desperately searched for a silver lining, but at the end, could only come up with this:

"He owes me one HELL of a White Day present."

---

END

Notes: There's very little in the way of Hand Maid May fanfiction, so I thought I'd offer this little bagatelle. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

It wasn't until I recently received Pioneer's excellent May CD-ROM (included in the box set) that I discovered that May and Kei actually share an apartment immediately under Kazuya. I don't believe that factoid was ever mentioned outright in the series, so I thought I'd mention it here, so I am not accused of making up stuff. Oh, and in case you've forgotten him (he only has one brief appearance), Kisaragi is the lolicon freak


End file.
